When They Cry
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Dib and gaz move to a new town, along with a new school. After a day or two, Dib discovers that there was a murder there and whoever he asks about it seems to be lying. Even Gaz is keeping secrets from him. It's all up to Dib to answer this question. Is he surrounded by killers? BLOOD WARNING Idea from Higurashi no naku koro ni


The sun shined through the blinds of the dark bedroom. Dib slowly sat up and stretched. Realizing what time it was he gathered his things and left for school.

"Dib!" Gaz called, waiting for him around the corner. She had always left before he did. "Man, your early," he said, catching up with her. "It's okay to sleep in sometimes, you know." He and Gaz continued on to school. As they continued walking, they spotted Zim around the corner. "Finally, you're here." he said, walking ahead of them. "Your late." as the two caught up to him. "You're the one who's always late." Dib said. Zim smirked "Long time no see. How many years has it been?" he said. "I've only been absent for two days." Dib replied. Gaz and Zim laughed and continued walking. "So how was the city?" Zim asked. Dib looked towards him. "I was at a funeral." he replied. "I didn't get to do much. I was really busy the whole time." Zim then, trying to get on his nerves, replied. "And did you find what I asked for?" he said, making things up.

"I was at a funeral!"

School was over, and the bell rang. Gaz meet Dib outside of the door way. "Have any plans tomorrow?" she asked. "Me, Zim, Tak, and were going to town." Dib huffed. "If I'm free." Gaz then tightened her fists. "Whats with that attitude?" she stated. Dib smirked again. "If I'm free." he said. Gaz sighed. "I guess that's a no." she walked off. "Relax, relax I'm free." he said walking behind her.

The two walked towards town, where they would meet everyone. As they arrived in the park, they saw Zim waiting with a bento of food, they had prepared. They sat down. Dib thought a moment. _Since when did Zim start hanging out with us?_

As the three sat down and began to eat, Tak and Gir arrived. "Ahh, we here." Gir said. Tak paused a moment. "Wait what's going on here?" she asked. "Cant you see?" Dib said. "We're about to eat." he explained. Tak grew angry and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I can see that, I mean, What are you doing in my backyard?" she said. Gir smiled. "It's everyone's yard."

Tak sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll eat with you guys." she said. Dib smirked. "There's no room for you to sit and there's no food for you." he said as he stuck out his tongue. Tak grew angry and the two grew into a slap fight. Zim and Gaz laughed watching them both. "Don't worry, there's food for you too, Tak."

The sun was beginning to go down and the few set off. "Well, I'm off. See you guys later." Zim said, dragging Gir by the leash. Gaz and Dib began to walk home. "Have fun?" Gaz asked. "I guess." Dib replied.

The two continued to walk when Gaz stopped. "Hey, is it okay to stop somewhere else first?" she asked. Dib shrugged. "Is it far?"

"It shouldn't take long. Come on!" she said, running ahead. Dib shrugged and ran after her.

"hmm… It's been a while. I wonder if there's something there today?" she said to herself as they arrived at a trash dump. Dib stopped. "You had something to do at a trash dump?" he asked. Gaz began down a long hill of trash. "Wait there, I'll be right back." she said. Dib lied down and starred at the sky for a while when a man with a camera snapped a picture of him. He was startled by this a sat up. The man smiled. "Whoa. You surprised me." he said. Dib frowned. "_You _surprised _me._" he replied. "Sorry." the man said. "Are you from around here." he asked. "Yeah." Dib said. "I'm Tometake. A photographer. I come here from time to time." he said.

"Shouldn't you ask for permission before you take pictures?" Dib asked. "Sorry. I've mainly been taking pictures of birds so I haven't really asked before." he said laughing, creepily.

Gaz appeared from behind stuff. "Sorry for making you wait! I'm almost done." she called to them. The man thought. "Who's that? What's she doing over there?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe checking on a body she killed a while ago." Dib joked. The man's face faded from joking to very serious. "There was… a horrible incident… They still hadn't found one of the arms." he said. Dib's eyes widened. "W-What?" he asked. After a moment of silence the man finally spoke again. "Well, I'm off. Sorry for startling you Dib." he said as he walked off. After the man left, Dib still stood there, thinking about what the man had said.

"I'm back." Gaz said as she crawled over the mountain of trash. Dib tried to forget about what the man said. "Did you find anything?" he asked. "Yeah, I did.. I found a Kenta-kun doll." she said, not to exited. "Kenta-Kun doll?" Dib asked. "You mean the dude on the KFC sign?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied. "Well, since it's just trash, It's okay to just take it." Dib said.

"He's buried under a bunch of burned trash and I cant get it out." she said. "I'll help you tomorrow." Dib said. "Hey Gaz… Did… something happen here?" he asked. "Hmm," Gaz thought. "Well, they were gonna construct a dam. I'm not sure about the details."

"A dam huh? Well, did something happen? An accide-"

"I don't know." Gaz interrupted. Dib grew suspicious. "Oh, I see."

"Well, Lets go get that doll." the two slid down the trash to get it. Gaz pointed to the doll. "There, see? You can see it from here." she said. "Wow. It's really buried. We may need an ax or saw or something." he said. Gaz nodded. "Oh, hold on." she said, as she went to get something. Dib stayed and searching through the trash when he came across a newspaper. He thought about what the man said. _They still hadn't found one of the arms._ It had pictures of a crime scene and… bodies with missing arms. "Lynched, murdered, bodies cut in half with a ax…" he read. "One of the criminals still on the loose." he paused. "There _was_ something." he said as Gaz slowly walked towards him with an large ax.

_To be continued…_


End file.
